Soluções com o Emmett
by Some .comofas
Summary: Poder perguntar à votade que o Emmett responderá.Soluções de seus problemas aqui.
1. Chapter 1

Bem vindos ao Soluções Com O Emmett.

Aqui,voces poderão encontrar a solução de seus problemas perguntando à pessoa mais aconselhável.

(som de tosse seguido pelo som de um roundhouse kick)

Valeu,Chuck.

Bem,voltando ao assunto,podem postar reviews que eu ajudo-os com as mais brilhantes respostas.

Obrigado

Xoxo

------------------

**NA: B**_em,esa é a minha primeira fic que pode dar alguma coisa. Deem-me idéias._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!!_

_Lu A. Cullen .-._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Vick Moreira Cullen,

Parabéns,você é a primeira a ser atendida!

UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Responderei uma pergunta de cada vez.

O Jasper é...Bem,quem sabe o que o Jasper é? (barulho de grilo)Eu sei que ele está no seu quarto ouvindo suas músicas depressivas,ou provavelmente tentando se matar,então perguntarei à minha anã irritante.

~~Na casa dos Cullen..

-AAAAAAALIIICE!!-gritei feito um gay levantando a perninha.

-EEEEMMEETT?Você não estava gravando o seu programa?

-Estou!Vim perguntar à pessoa que mais conheçe o Jasper o que ele é.

-Bem,eu consigo começar,o Jasper era um feliz jovem soldado,depois passou à condição de vampiro sedento por violência e burro porque não sabia o que tinha no mundo à sua volta,depois que eu o encontrei,passou a ser desentendido,depois apaixonado,depois membro de uma família e vítima."Ah,eu não sabia o que havia no mundo à minha volta,eu achava que o mundo era só violência e por isso eu sou assim, e BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ".Isso responde à sua pergunta?

-Juntando tudo ,então,ele é um soldado sedento por violência burro desentendido apaixonado vítima.

-Exatamente!!

-Ele não é gay não?

-Se ele é gay, o que acha que ficamos fazendo a noite toda?

-A mesma coisa que eu a Rose: FOFOCAAAR !!-Falei que nem uma bicha.

-Ai, Emmett,vai voltar ao seu trabalho,vai!!

Enquanto eu voltava para a porta de entrada,ou será saída?,não voltava para a porta,apareceu Esme com um esfregão e com um desinfetante na mão.Não me asustava,pois eu já estava eu era pequeno ela e obrigava a lavar as mãos de 5 em 5 minutos,a sair de casa numa roupa de astronauta,para não pegar em nenhuma sujeira...Mas peraí.Eu sou um vampiro,e quando eu era pequeno eu ainda não a vaz.

-EMMETT!!-Gritou ela voando em minha direção.-ISSO É UMA SUJEIRA NO SEU ROSTO??-Ela jogou todo o conteúdo do desinfetante na minha cara enquanto esfregava com uma enceradeira.

-MÃE,PRA QUE A ENCERADEIRA?

-PORQUE TIRA MELHOR A SUJEIRA!

-E PORQUE GASTOU TODO O SEU PRECIOSO DESINFETANTE NO MEU ROSTO?

-PRA DEIXAR VOCE BEM LIMPINHO.NÃO S PREOCULPE,EU TENHO MAIS 899 DESSES.

Tá,essa me chocou.

~De volta à sua pergunta...

Bem, o Jasper é um soldado sedento por violência burro desentendido apaixonado vítima.E a minha mãe,bem, a Esme é uma maníaca por eu acabar logo antes que ela veja que eu derramei chocolate na minha camisa.

Obrigado!

Xoxo

**N/A:** Gente!Muitoo obrigada!Continuem me mandando idéias pra eu poder postar mais!!

:**

Lu A. Cullen .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dada Cullen.

Eu não sei porque o EdCat é assim.Não vejo nada de mais em BellaHot além dela ser super quente,cheirosa,atraente e gostosa *babando* ,se é que vocês me entendem *pisca*.

-EEEEMMETT!!O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO DA BELLA?

OMR*!A Rose tá aqui?Eu vou logo pra casa antes que ela chegue.

Era pra eu ficar e enfrentá-la como um homem corajoso.Não sou beem um homem,sou um vampiro,mas isso não vêm ao caso,pois sou muito corajoso. **AQUILO É UMA BARATA? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!ROSE,ME SALVA!

Mas peraí.Eu tava fugindo dela.

~ Na casa dos Cullen ..

EdCat e BellaHot estão abraçados na cama(**N/A:sei que pensaram besteira)**,e o EdCat tá cantando no ouvidinho dela.

EPA!Ele tá mordendo a orelha dela!Agora a mão dele tá na...

-BÓ PARAR COM A BAIXARIA AQUI!-Invadi o quarto.

BellaHot pulou com o susto que levou.

-EMMETT!O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?-Gritou EdCat.

-Se acalme, vim solucionar a pergunta do meu programa.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER,EMMETT?-Perguntou BellaHot toda vermelha.

-Não precisa ficar corada não,BellaHot.

-VOCÊ CHAMOU MINHA MULHER DE QUE?

-EU NÃO TÔ CORADA, ESTOU COM RAIVA.É DIFERENTE.

-NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!

-FALE LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER!

-Minhas fãs querem saber porque você idolatra a BellaHot.

-Ah,é fácil-EdCat deu de ombros- Ela é perfeita. *o*

-Colé,?PERFEITA?HAHAHA.-Discordou ela.

-É perfeita sim -Dissemos em coro.

-Tá vendo?Até o Emmett !O EMMETT CONCORDA?QUER MORRER?

-Não posso,sou um vampiro.

-Ai é.

Fui até a cama e puxei BellaHot.

-Bela,pode cuspir no chão,por favor?

-Não,Emmett,eu não vou cus..

Ela não conseguiu terminar porque dei um tapa em suas costas e ela cuspiu no chão. EdCat foi para a cozinha e voltou meio segundo depois com uma redoma de vidro e botou em cima do cuspe.

-NINGUÉM CHEGA PERTO! MEU PRECIOSO!!

Tá,eu já sabia que ele é um maníaco,mas nem tanto.

-BellaHot,boa sorte.

-Emmett,dá pra parar de me chamar assim?

-Não.-Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e saí pela janela.

~ ´De volta à pergunta ..

O EdCat é viciado na BellaHot porque ela é perfeita e,sim,ele idolatra até o cuspe dela.

Muito obrigado!

Xoxo.

______________________________________

**N/A:** Geente,muito obrigada!Que bom que estão gostando!!Continuem mandando reviews.

Eu queria pedir que não fosse só sobre twilight,e que fizessem perguntas mais loucas,do tipo"como eu consigo achar uma topera com asas?" ou por aí.Ah,e OMR é Oh My Rosalie*.

**Respondendo reviews:**

Maridf Evans Cullen :Muito obrigada!Xoxo.

Mimy Cullen: Valeeu!Xoxo.

Xoxo

Lu A. Cullen .-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mimy Cullen**

pergunta:como tomar banho em um vulcão?

Dear Mimy Cullen,

como tomar banho em um vulcão?Tomando,ora bolas [/)].Mentira.Não é tão facil assim,eu farei um passo a passo pra vocês.

1-Pra começar,você têm que achar um vulcão.

2-Depois,veja se ainda tá ativo.

Como?

~ Na casa dos Cullen ..

Jasper e Alice estão no quarto.

Eu,nada curioso,tento ouvir.

-Isso,.Mais forte,.hmm.-Gemia a duende.(**N/A:EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO BESTEIRA)**

-Mas não tá bom pra você?

-Tá uma delí. Força,Jasper!

-Tô fazendo o mais forte que eu consigo,amorzão.

QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?Botei a porta a baixo e imagine só a cena!Alice deitada na cama com Jasper**(n/a:MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITA BESTEIRA)** sentado numa cadeira fazendo massagem no seu pé.

-Emm?-Alie se vira pra mim.-Que foi?

-Err...Eu só quero o Jasper emprestado por um minutinho.

-Já volto,meu sangue de humano.-

-Você sabe que você é pra mim que nem a Bella é pro Ed . Hmm ...A gente pode fazer isso da próxima vez...

Eles trocavam beijos melosos a cada palavra que diziam.

-GENNNTE!EU TÔ AQUI,SABIAM?

-Você e a Rose se comem na frente de todo mundo,não podem falar nada.-Rebate a duente.

-Vem ,Jasper.

Arrastei o loiro até a borda do vulcão Baba Lava Pela Boca.

Bom,recapitulando ao item 2,você pega aquela pessoa que sempre serve de cobaia pra todo mundo e empurra ela dentro do vulcão.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Se ela começar a se contorcer e for corroída pela lava,PARABÉNS!,você achou um vulcão ativo!*correndo em círculos*.Porém,como o Jasper é um vampiro,ele se contorceu,mas não foi corroído,e ele tá vindo pra cá.

-CALMINHA,JASPERZINHO!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

3-Depois de verificar se ele está ativo,pegue seu shampoo,condicionador e sabonete e vá tomar banho no vulcão ,se quiser,chame alguém pra ir com você.

No meu caso,vou chamar a Rose.

-POPOZUUUUUUDA!!-Gritei.

Ela passou feito um raio -literalmente- e TÁ SEM ROUPA *O*.Grandes coisas,vejo isso umas duas a três vezes por dia.

-URSÃAAAAO!VEM CÁA!DEIXA EU PASSAR SABONETE EM VOCÊ!!

-JÁ VOU,POTRANCAA!

Como sou vampiro,posso tomar banho de vulcão . Você é humano?Amor,não posso nada fazer .Vai ter que ficar de fora.

MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Bom,deixa eu ir que a Rose tá me esperando.

Xoxo.

______________________________

**N/A: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI,GEEENTEM!*--*

Tenho más notíicias ;(

Como minhas aulas estão voltando,e meu colégio,tipo assim manda \_____________________________________________________________________________________Õ___________________________________________________________________________________/

de dever de casa e coisa pra estudar,não vou poder estar seeeempre atualizando a fic ;(,mas farei o possível .Obrigada a todos vocês e boas férias,mesmo que as minhas já tenham acabado.

~ Uma peguena observação ..

Vocês já perceberam que em existem pouquíssimos garotos cadastrados?Quem for garoto manda uma review tipo lÕl,ou \Õ/ ou sei lá como.

**Respondendo reviews**

**Vick Moreira Cullen**** :** De nada .Brigada pelas perguntas,elas serão ultilizadas. Xoxo

**Mimy Cullen** :Brigada!Parabéns,sua pergunta foi a escolhida . Xoxo

**Thamy88**** :** Muito obrigada. Por favor,eu adoraria se você deixasse suas perguntas. Xoxo

AMO MUITO VOCÊS.

Xoxo

Lu A. Cullen .-.


End file.
